1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a data verification method using the same, and more particularly, relates to an electronic apparatus having at least two read-only memories and a data verification method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Read-Only Memory (ROM) is a semiconductor memory characterized in that, data can no longer be changed or deleted once being stored into the ROM, and content therein does not disappear due to power-off. Therefore, ROM is usually used to store programs or data that do not require frequent changes, such as Basic Input Output System (BIOS) of computer systems and firmware of various microcomputer systems.
A typical usage of ROM is to record Vital Product Data (VPD). VPD includes important information of hardware or software, such as part numbers and serial numbers. In general, ROM uses byte as the minimal access unit. When VPD is to be written into ROM, VPD is often systematically grouped into multiple groups, and the last byte of each group is defined as a checksum byte. Accordingly, when a partial content of VPD is to be read, in order to verify correctness of the read data, aside from the desired partial content, all data in the group where the partial content is located must also be read so that a zero-checksum verification may be performed to the group of data. As a result, a massive amount of unnecessary bytes may be read during the process of verifying correctness of the data, resulting in reduction of data verification efficiency.